A Misunderstanding
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Reilly has been kidnapped again! Even with help from a special friend will they defeat Slade and his friends? Will Reilly finally get to make her fried chicken? Will Starfire get even at Blackfire? #2 Of Odd One Out and Reilly Rules. Read NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Reilly was flipping channels with Beast Boy.

"Let's watch Donkey Donkey Go!" Reilly said.

"No." Beast Boy replied.

"How about Adventures in Mars?" Reilly asked.

"No."

"Planet of Macaroni?"

"No."

"Happy Happy more joy!?"

"No. How about we watch Galaxy Wars?"

"That sounds boring. I'm going to see what Starfire's doing!" Reilly stood up and ran into Starfire's room.

Reilly spotted Starfire writing something in her journal. Reilly smirked. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Reilly whispered. Starfire's journal flew from her hands to Reilly.

_Dear of the Diary,_

_Today I bumped into Robin. He seemed different. Sometimes I wonder if he really does-_

Starfire grabbed the journal out of Reilly's hands.

"Please do not read the dear of my diary." Starfire said.

" Okay. I'll read it next week." Reilly skipped into Ravens room.

Reilly caught Raven meditating on the floor.

"What do you want, Reilly?" Raven asked. Raven hated when people went into her room. Especially Reilly…she could touch something that could end up taking her to another dimension. Would anybody notice if she was gone…?

"Want to play outside?"

"No. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Want to make more fried chicken?"

"No one likes your fried chicken, Reilly." Raven's eye opened to take a peak of what Reilly was doing.

"What does this do?" Reilly was about to hold up a doll.

"Don't. Touch." Raven growled.

"Hehe. I'll go see what Robin's doing." Reilly slipped out the room. She looked around for Robin.

"Robin!" Reilly yelled.

Reilly looked in Robin's room. He wasn't there. Reilly shrugged and went to go see what Cyborg was doing. Reilly headed for the garage where she spotted Cyborg.

"Hey, Cyborg?" Reilly smiled.

" Pass me the wrench. What's up, Reilly?" Cyborg asked.

Reilly passed him a screw driver.

"Nothing much! Everyone is busy and I like have nothing to do!" Reilly sighed.

"You gave me the wrong tool. I said wrench." Cyborg said. "Try to at least find a hobby."

Reilly passed him the wrench.

Cyborg dropped it as the alarm rang.

"Titans. There's a robbery." Robin yelled into the speaker.

"Geez. Do you have to yell every time in that microphone? My ears can't take it?" Reilly rolled her eyes and floated over in the TV room. Starfire ran next to Reilly. "Are you not coming, Reilly?" Starfire asked.

"What am I going to do? Watch?" Reilly asked.

" I'm sure we can let you find something to do." Starfire smiled.

Reilly almost walked through the door when Raven spoke,

"Reilly. Stay here. Don't touch anything. Just watch some TV until we get back."

"But, Starfire said I could come." Reilly whined.

"You're staying. That's final." Raven walked out the room with the rest of the gang.

"You think you were a little too hard on her?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Raven replied.

"What am I going to do?" Reilly sat on the black leather couch.

Reilly looked around. She could stuff her face but she already did that yesterday. She could ride her bike…if she had one. She could play video games…if she knew how to play.

Reilly flipped on the TV. It was commercial break.

"Are you bored?" the commercial man asked.

"Yes." Reilly sighed.

"Did your own sister leave you behind because she has to save the world?"

"Yes."

"Did –"

"CAN YOU JUST TELL ME THE OFFER ALREADY!?!" Reilly yelled.

"Alright. Gosh. Then you must go to Carnival Happy!"

"Carnival Happy? Didn't that place shutdown?"

"No it did not."

"I heard it's haunted."

"It's not."

"Does it have crazy flying monkeys that throw bananas at you?"

"What? No! Just get your butt there!"

"Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of channel 5 this morning."

Reilly flipped off the TV and went out to search for Carnival Happy.

Reilly looks around in town when she saw a kid in a red and yellow costume.

"Um…excuse me." She tapped on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He turned around.

"I'm looking for Carnival Happy? Can you show me?" Reilly asked.

"You mean the abandon carnival? That place is haunted."

"So? I want to go there anyway. I heard there are fun games there and stuff." Reilly smiled.

"Okay."

Reilly and –

"Wait- You look familiar?" the boy said.

"You too?" Reilly and the boy exchanged glances.

"I'm Reilly."

"Kid Flash."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"So, you're the famous KidFlash!" Reilly gave him a quizzical look.

Reilly and Flash walked for hours. They met a guy selling tacos, a girl who said she worked for Batman, and an old woman who told them that if they go down the yellow brick road they'll get twenty bucks.

Finally Reilly spotted Carnival Happy.

"That's Carnival Happy?" Flash asked.

Carnival Happy really did look like a haunted old abandon home. The huge circus tent was red and blue but it was cut up and worn away. The flag was crooked and the color was faded away. Next to Carnival Happy was a huge sign that said CLOSED FOR GOOD. Graffiti was pasted all over the tent and sign.

"Yes. That's the place." Reilly stared at the ruins of the carnival.

Reilly snapped out of the trance and slowly began walking to it.

"What are you doing?" KidFlash caught up with Reilly.

"I'm going inside." Reilly was finally in front of the tent.

The smell of crack and popcorn filled the air. The wind picked up and dust filled everywhere.

"I'm going in." Reilly said as she coughed. She slowly lifted a piece of the tent and walked in.

Flash couldn't hear what Reilly said. But what he could hear was the wind in his ears and Reilly's shocking scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Flash ran into the tent. It looked just like any other tent.

The wooden bleachers were all moldy. The wooden ladder has been broken in half. And the WELCOME TO CARNIVAL HAPPY was crooked.

"Reilly?" Flash yelled. Flash used his super speed and checked every inch of the tent.

_Where is she?_

KidFlash grabbed his Titan Communicator and called the Titans.

"What's wrong Flash?" Robin asked.

"Reilly's been kidnapped." KidFlash replyed.

"Where are you?"

"Carnival Happy."

"We'll be right there." Robin shut off his communicator.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Starfire flew next to him.

"Reilly's been kidnapped." Robin sighed.

"What?" Raven walked over. "She was safe at Titan Tower. What is she doing out of the Tower?"

Raven was furious.

Later the Titans arrived at Carnival Happy.

"This place is creepy, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Very." Raven said.

" There you guys are." Flash ran out of the tent.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Cyborg asked.

Flash explained everything that happened when he finally got to the part when Reilly screamed.

Flash showed them the inside of the tent. After hours of checking the tent. No one found a thing.

"There is nothing here!" Starfire said. She sat down on the moldy bleacher.

"Dude, I checked everything. Even outside." Beast Boy sighed.

"We didn't look hard enough." Robin said. "Everyone look again."

Raven was still looking all over the place.

Everyone started talking except Starfire who screamed.

Everyone grew silent and stared at where Starfire fell.

"An underground tunnel." Raven looked down and saw Starfire rubbing her head.

"Friends, I think I have found where Reilly has gone." Starfire said.

Everyone jumped into the hole. It was dark and spooky. All you could hear was water dripping.

"Beast boy do you think you could track down Reilly?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy transformed into a dog and began sniffing to the path down south. Cyborg checked his metal tracker .

"Guys. Over here." Cyborg said standing next to a wall.

"Cyborg, I hate to bust of your bubble but that is a wall." Starfire said.

"No its not. There is another path on the other side." Cyborg said.

" How do we knock down the wall?" Starfire asked.

"It's sensitive. Star, use your star bolts to knock it down." Cyborg said.

Starfire summoned her star bolts and shot them at the wall.

The wall crumbled and a path was uncovered.

"Follow me." Cyborg walked onto the path.

The whole group tumbled behind him. Till they saw another wall.

Star summoned her star bolts once more.

"Don't." Cyborg said.

"Why not?" Starfire said.

"On the other side is something dangerous. I don't know what." Cyborg pressed buttons on his arm.

"Then we'll be ready." Robin smirked.

Starfire hit the wall with all the star bolts she could till it crumbled and exploded.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and all the Titans ran into the room prepared to fight.

"No." Raven said as she saw an old enemy.

"Nice to see all of you. Again." the enemy smirked.

Behind him some of the villians the Titans have faced. Mumbo, Mother May-Eye, Mad Mod, and Blackfire.

Starfire summoned her star bolts again when she spotted Blackfire smirking.

And leading them was no other than, Slade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"I wouldn't waste your star bolts, sister deary." Blackfire hissed.

Starfire didn't back down. She didn't move.

"Where's Reilly?" KidFlash asked.

"Oh my god! Hey guys. I'm up here. This is so cool! Salad said him and I are going to drain my powers ! Doesn't that sound like fun? He even said he'll try my fried chicken!" Reilly said floating down next to Slade. She slid off her hood and smiled.

"Reilly. Come here." Raven hissed.

"I can't!" Reilly smiled. "Salad said I can be his apprentice! He even gave me this watch thing."

"What? Reilly, please do not join that evil man." Starfire said.

"Why not? Salad and I are friends." Reilly replied.

"Seems she made her choice, duckies." Mad Mod chirped.

"Does this mean I get that cool necklace now?" Reilly asked.

Reilly jumped up and down.

"Azarth. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven whispered and Reilly was stuck in Raven's power grasp.

"Raven. Let me go!" Reilly said. Reilly started to wiggle and squirm.

"Titans. Go!" Robin yelled. The Titans sprang into action.

Starfire faced Blackfire. Starfire summoned her star bolts and began throwing it at Blackfire, who was doing the same.

Blackfire dodged each attack her sister made and used her eye beams to knock Starfire on the ground. Blackfire put her foot on Starfire's throat.

"You will not win!" Starfire choked.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and ran over Mother- Mae-Eye.

"That's not very nice." Mother Mae Eye spat.

She twirled her "magic spoon" and pies appeared hitting Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex charging at Mother Mae Eye.

"Still hungry? Have some cake!" Mother Mae Eye yelled. She twirled the spoon again as a giant cake appeared and hit Beast Boy's stomach. Mother summoned another huge cake that was shoved into his mouth. Mother threw six more pies and cakes till Beast boy changed back and fainted.

Cyborg was shooting his Arm Cannon at Mad Mod.

"Got to be better than that!" Mad Mod laughed.

Cyborg was shooting where Mad Mod was and kept missing.

"I'm over here!" Mad Mod smiled. Cyborg frowned.

"Nope. I'm over here!" Mad Mod joked.

"You have to be faster!" Mad Mod yelled.

Cyborg hit everywhere he saw Mad Mod. Suddenly, the wall above him crashed on top of him.

Robin and Kidflash faced Slade.

"I wouldn't touch me, Robin." Slade said.

"Watch me." Robin gritted his teeth.

"Don't!" Kidflash yelled.

It was too late. Robin started punching and kicking Slade. Slade dodged each hit like it wasn't enough. Reilly's watch was activated. Reilly couldn't control her powers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reilly screamed. She broke Raven's grasp and fell to the floor.

Raven fell to the floor as well. She had held Reilly too long.

"Robin. I'm sorry." Reilly said. She used her powers to make Robin float up in the air.

A flash of Raven's power hit Reilly's back.

Reilly gritted her teeth. She screamed again and used her powers to let Raven stick to the wall.

"Reilly. Take. Off. ." Raven coughed as if she was being choked.

Reilly frowned. Reilly screamed even louder. Blackfire laughed and let go out Starfire. Reilly used her powers to let all the Titans stuck to the wall. They all began choking.

"Reilly! Stop this!" Robin said.

"Please,friend. Do not do this." Starfire frowned.

All were on the wall. Except KidFlash.

"Reilly." He said calmly. He touched her hand softly and she let her power down. Reilly was shocked. While all this was happening Starfire used all her energy to summon her star bolts. She aimed and hit Reilly's watch. It blew into bits. Starfire passed out.

"I'm really-" Reilly said but Flash punched her. Reilly fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone fell.

"Took you long enough." Raven sighed and walked up to Reilly.

Robin helped Starfire up. "Is our friend Reilly okay?" Starfire asked.

No one answered.

"Uh…guys." Beast boy said. "Where's Slade…?"

Robin looked up and around. "He escaped." Robin growled and walked away from Starfire.

KidFlash used his super speed to check all around.

"Hey! I found someone. A little help." Flash cried.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran up to see who Flash caught.

It was BlackFire.

_________________________________

AT THE TITAN TOWER

"Huh?" Reilly looked up. She rubbed her head and looked around.

Starfire was right across from her.

"Glorious! You have awaken Reilly!" Starfire hugged Reilly.

"What happened? Where is Salad?" Reilly asked.

"Slade? Slade wasn't here." Beast Boy said.

"But…I lost control of my powers. And every bad guy was there!" Reilly said.

"You must have had a bad dream." Robin said.

"But what about KidFlash?" Reilly said remembering what he had done for her to stop Slade from killing her friends.

"I'm right here. What about me?" He snickered.

"You. And then Blackfire. Then. Slade. Mask. Watch!" Reilly said.

"Huh? You must of ate something funny. Happened to me once." Cyborg said remembering when he ate a chocolate steak.

"Yeah. I must of ate something." Reilly shook her head and stared at Flash. He wasn't looking at her at all. He had no interest.

"But what about Carnival Happy?" Reilly said.

"You mean that abanded old carnival?" Raven said.

"Yeah!" Reilly said.

"Never been there." Everyone agreed.

"How about you make us your fried chicken?" Raven said.

Reilly's face brightend up and smiled.

"Oh me god! Yeah." Reilly ran into the kitchen.

"I'm not eating it." Raven whispered.

"Come on, Raven. She's had a hard day." Beast Boy said.

"Where's her cape?" Cyborg whispered.

"Perhaps we have left it in the tunnel." Starfire whispered.

"I'm going to see if she needs help." Flash said and stood up to go join his friend.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?"

"He want's the turkey shaped chicken wing!" Beast Boy gasped and ran into the kitchen.

"A turkey shaped chicken wing." Raven frowned.

"Oh my god!" Reilly ran over next to Starfire. She whispered into Starfire's ear.

"Oh didly doodly doo." Reilly smiled.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'll be right back." Reilly said as she felt her arm burn.

She ran to Starfire's room and looked at her wrist. It was bleeding.

When the pain stopped she wiped off the blood.

Reilly was shocked and scared as she saw words on her wrist.

_**I AM WATCHING YOU.**_

**A/N : ****What did you think?? I loved this chapter. Yes it is over. If you didn't get it as well I'll tell you. Reilly has gotten a message on her wrist saying that someone or something is watching her. I wonder who that is? And I put up a poll on my profile so you can decide who wrote it. Because honestly I have like 6 people who could of done it. Go vote now! Next story out tomorrow or maybe late today because I'll be watching Wizards Of Waverley Place Movie. Don't ask. So this was the longest and most action I ever put into a story. Hope you enjoyed it! And look out for In Jeopardy. The third story in Reilly Rules or #3 to Odd One Out. Love you all. **

**Selena. **


End file.
